konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
A Freezing Spell: Gikoru VS Zakeru '(氷結呪文ギコル VS ザケル ''Hyōketsu Jumon Gikoru tai Zakeru) is the second episode of the '''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Anime. Summary Kiyomaro Takamine finds himself one morning frustrated at being unable to decipher the language of Gash Bell's red book despite staying up all night going through as many foreign language books as he could think of. The only section of the book he finds himself able to read at all is a single passage in red that reads, "The first spell, '''zakeru'." Kiyomaro thinks back on the events that had occurred yesterday starting with the moment he casts zakeru towards '''Eita Kubozuka' and Hyde. Kiyomaro also thinks back on the fact that despite Gash being the one who shot a powerful electric shock from his mouth, Gash doesn't recall that ever happening at all. Kiyomaro also thinks on how incredible it was he was able to face off against Kaneyama as well. Later that morning, as Gash finds himself entranced by a show on television, Kiyomaro takes note of the fact that Gash's injuries from the previous day had already been healed, but also has a suspicion that Gash himself may not be a normal child after all. Kiyomaro also begins to wonder who exactly were the mamono and bookkeeper pair that they faced off with the previous day before he starts to head off to school. As Kiyomaro begins to leave, Gash stops him and reminds him that they'll continue their original "Ally of Justice" plan to help improve Kiyomaro's situation with school and friends. Kiyomaro refuses to allow Gash to come along with him not only claiming he's not interested in continuing the plan but having Gash tag along with him is embarrassing. Gash interprets this thinking that he'll just wear a different kind of duffel bag disguise so he doesn't make Kiyomaro feel embarrassed. Gash and Kiyomaro eventually head off to school 'and the day presents itself appearing as a normal spring day. To Gash's excitement — and Kiyomaro's disbelief — the riverbed next to the walking path the two had been walking on had been completely frozen over with large ice spears containing fish protruding upward. Suddenly, Kiyomaro notices some commotion occurring on the bridge just above the river. A man with a blue spell book, 'Hosokawa, hijacks a car and accompanying the man is a young boy,' Reycom', who looks similar to Gash. Just as Kiyomaro deducts that it must have been the boy who was responsible for creating all the surrounding ice, Hosokawa and Reycom speed off in the vehicle fleeing the scene. Meanwhile, Suzume is on her way to the local bank and reads her weekly fortune as she walks. She notices that her fortune claims that this week for her will be her luckiest week and then thinks back to how Kiyomaro had come to her rescue saving her from Eita just the other day. Suzume then decides that she would like to treat Kiyomaro out to a shake and other snacks using her allowance as a way to thank him but heads inside the bank first to finish her mother's bank transfers. Suddenly, Suzume finds herself held at gunpoint and is now being held as a hostage at the bank during a robbery. At school, as Kiyomaro walks down the hall and looks out the window and Kaneyama, who's head is mostly covered with bandages, continues walking, Kiyomaro overhears himself being the main topic of discussion by two fellow classmates who speculate whether or not Kiyomaro had gotten into a fight with Kaneyama. Gash, who had been following Kiyomaro into the school still in his duffel bag disguise, interjects in the discussion speaking on Kiyomaro's behalf boasting how Kiyomaro had defeated Kaneyama in the fight they had. Kaneyama, now upset over hearing this, confronts Gash about how unconvinced he is with the idea that Kiyomaro was the one who made Eita and Hyde flee from the fight yesterday. Kiyomaro doesn't attempt to argue against Kaneyama and chooses to leave school instead of fighting back. Gash, puzzled by Kiyomaro's decision just then, tries to catch up with him. As the two of them walk through downtown, Gash tries to ask Kiyomaro why did he choose to back down instead of standing up to Kaneyama in the hallway and reminds Kiyomaro just how alive he looked when he had done that the previous day. Gash also questions Kiyomaro how could he allow Kaneyama to even say such bad things about him to begin with to which Kiyomaro responds that he's simply learned to not be bothered by those things anymore and just lets people say whatever they want about him. Suddenly, a breaking news report can be overheard in a shop right by them reporting on an ongoing hostage situation at the local bank. As the news feed displays security camera footage of the hostages, Gash and Kiyomaro immediately recognize Suzume as one of them. Kiyomaro also notices that the man holding her at direct gun point was also the man he saw earlier that morning on the river bridge. As Gash tries to convince Kiyomaro that they need to do something and save Suzume, Kiyomaro finds himself frozen in fear thinking what chance do they even have against Hosokawa and Reycom who use ice-based powers and that the power that zakeru has would be too destructive to use. Kiyomaro then tells Gash that this is a situation they would have to leave up to the police only to then be questioned by Gash if Kiyomaro is only lying to himself. This causes Kiyomaro to confront himself about his own fears and acknowledge the desire he has within himself to change and overcome his anxieties. Gash eventually causes Kiyomaro to finally act on his instinct to save Suzume and the two speed off in the direction of the bank on a bicycle. As the two approach the bank they notice that the entrance to it is blocked off by police. Kiyomaro devises a plan to bypass this by throwing Gash through the second floor window of the bank and while the police are distracted he will sneak right past them. As Kiyomaro prepares to launch Gash through the air, Gash grabs on tightly onto Kiyomaro not wanting to be thrown by him and the two of them end up throwing themselves together through the second floor of the bank behind the counter before the bank robbers, Hosokawa and Reycom, even notice who broke through the window. With Kiyomaro and Gash successfully inside, Kiyomaro tries to come up with a new plan that would allow them to blast Hosokawa and Reycom with zakeru without harming any of the hostages. Just then, Kiyomaro notices that Gash is no longer with him and instead reveals himself to the robbers. Initially frustrated with this, Kiyomaro then realizes he's able to use this distraction to his advantage. That is until Suzume suddenly recognizes Gash and informs her out loud that Kiyomaro is hiding right behind the bank counter. Although upset with this, Kiyomaro still thinks up of one more plan to be able to distract the robbers. Kiyomaro secretly ties an office chair to one of his ankles just before he comes out of hiding and attempts to trick Hosokawa into thinking there's one more person with him as he shakes the office chair just a bit with his ankle from a distance. As Hosokawa investigates, Kiyomaro tells Gash to stare straight at Hosokawa so they can launch an attack right at him. Kiyomaro then tries to cast the spell zakeru as Hosokawa is now moved away from the hostages only to soon discover that nothing happens. Frustrated, Kiyomaro tries to read the spell one more time to no avail. Hosokawa and Reycom notice that the spell didn't work and try to persuade Kiyomaro into handing over the red book. Gash immediately prevents him from doing so only to soon fall victim to Reycom's spell, gikoru, which causes Gash to become completely frozen over in ice. Kiyomaro soon learns that this ice can't be easily destroyed and he is given one more chance by Hosokawa and Reycom to hand over his book. Kiyomaro refuses which causes Hosokawa to point his rifle gun directly at Suzume threatening to shoot her. Kiyomaro cries out he doesn't want Suzume to get hurt which suddenly causes the book to glow in a bright red light. Subsequently, Gash breaks free from the ice he had been trapped in. With newfound desire to rescue Suzume, Kiyomaro casts the first spell which blows away Hosokawa and Reycom. The explosion caused by zakeru finally cause the police outside to storm the building. Gash, Suzume, and many other folks celebrate Kiyomaro as the hero who saved everyone from the robbers. Kiyomaro again asks Gash if he even remembers anything that had happened as he casted the spell to which Gash informs him that he doesn't remember anything. Kiyomaro also begins to speculate on the fact that if he's able to communicate his thoughts to Gash through the book itself and if it turns out it converts strong emotions into power. Soon after this, it is discovered that both Hosokawa and Reycom had fled the scene. As they drive off, they anticipate getting revenge on Kiyomaro and Gash for what they've done. At the same time, the same mamono and bookkeeper pair who noticed the explosion caused by zakeru from the previous day, Brago and Sherry Belmont, also take notice of the events that occured today. Brago notes that each time zakeru is cast, it acts as a signal for other fellow mamono in the area and draws them over to Gash. Now at home, Gash, Kiyomaro, and Kiyomaro's mother, Hana Takamine, watch the local news report that feature Kiyomaro and Gash as the main headline of the day. Hana praises the two boys telling them that they appear to have grown up quite a bit from that morning. As Kiyomaro thinks on how he and Gash had grown quite a bit, he soon notices a brand new readable passage has appeared in Gash's red book which read, "The second spell, ''rashirudo." ''With this, Kiyomaro quickly figures out that Gash has suddenly gained a new power. Characters by Appearance Manga & Anime Differences VIZ Censorship & Other Dubbing Differences